


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #4: Managing a Meal

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [4]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Clothing_transformation, Diaper, F/F, Hexley'svexingAdventures, Wetting, belly_stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley learns her new job and sits its down for a more of a meal than she expected.
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #4: Managing a Meal

The cover art for this story was drawn by LilyBlax. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/noxalys or their Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Lilyblax 

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. You can check out part 3 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701503 

Option 1: Grab a bite to eat in the dining hall after looking over her managerial paperwork.

Hexley turned and looked up at Ms. Walpurgisnacht, “I’m going back to the office," she asserted, turning to return upstairs, "might as well do some work on my first day.”  
To her surprise, the woman responded by taking Hexley's hand in her own, “Ja, let’s zet you to vork for zee day.” Ms. Nacht said, leading her new manager up the stairs, practically dragging her along.  
"I know exactly where my office is, so why am I being led by the hand?" she thought as she was pulled along.  
It was immediately noticeable that Walpurgisnacht's stride was slightly longer than hers and Hexley found herself jogging to keep up. Between the height difference, the speed discrepancy, and the childish clothes, Hexley couldn't help but liken her outward appearance to that of a petulant child being pulled along by her mother. At the same time, the pull-up around her waist rustled against her while she was stuck in her step, hop, step pattern. It all served as another harsh reminder of Ms. Walpurgisnacht's dominance over her as they walked.  
The way the thin nappy rubbed her butt and hugged her hips made her conscious of its presence, rather than forgetting the feeling of a pair of underwear around you. The slight crinkle in her ears sounded deafening to her and she was hoping it was just her imagination. She hoped that it really was a sound you only noticed when you knew where it was coming from.  
Step, hop, step.  
The pair traveled through the lobby and back up the steps to the staff quarter of the inn. Upon reaching the management door together, Hexley slipped her grip from Ms. Nacht's. She rushed to open it before the housekeeper “I'm the manager dammit, I'm in charge!” she thought as she flipped the light switch before changing her stride to a confident step.  
Because she'd been successful in entering before the maid Hexley felt more self-assured in the way she carried herself. This lasted mere seconds before she noticed that something had changed, something around her waist...  
Up till now, the incontinence product Ms. Nacht had forced her into had felt like slightly chunkier butt-hugging panties, but about halfway to the desk they felt bigger than before. Almost like they'd expanded a little. It wasn't a swell of added liquid–they'd simply grown, still dry but noticeably thicker. It caused her gait to slow, just a little, and she felt the exaggerated shaking of her rear as she crossed the room.  
Hexley pulled the office chair from the desk and plopped herself down into the cushy leather, trying to ignore yet another strange phenomena. As Walpurgisnacht walked in after her, she watched the woman's face. She'd hoped to see some indication that she was impressed with Hexley's take-charge attitude or if she'd noticed the struggle dealing with the larger bulk.  
If Ms. Nacht's perception had changed one way or another, she didn't show it. She simply pulled a chair from the other side of the desk and went through signing in to the computer. Hexley couldn't help but notice that in a smaller chair and sitting face to face with the woman, the head housekeeper actually lost some of her intimidation factor.  
The lack of height didn't break her authoritative tone however as Ms. Nacht began explaining to Hexley the basics of her management duties. Bookkeeping, ordering, and hiring. She would essentially be the mom of this whole operation, keeping every employee on track and making sure they have exactly what they needed to keep the House of Leaves running.  
“Ve haffe ein few problems around here," Ms. Walpurgisnacht explained, "one is zee lack of houzekeeping schtaff. Not to zeem zelf interesded, put I haffe only two people unter me. I need three more. It is all in zee budget. Another izue is Chulie, zee offernight check-in girl, her attidude is terrible und sche is mean to cusdomers. Sche von't lisden to me, perhaps zee threat of lozing her chob vill dizuade her.”  
Hexley thought carefully about how to respond. If there was ever a moment for her to take charge, this was certainly it. “I’ll look into the budgeting and how we’re doing, from there I'll consider hiring you new people. As for Julie, I will have a chat with her, though threatening to fire her seems a little over the top.” Hexley jumped in surprise when Ms. Nacht burst into laughter and clapped her hand against her shoulder.  
“Look at you, taking charge! Chust as ein manager schould, I vill leaffe you to your vork. Pleaze let me know if you need anything.”  
As Ms. Nacht left, Hexley found herself unnerved by the sudden change in the woman's tone. Still, she was glad to now be alone and she started clicking through the hotel's files.  
The books confirmed what Walpurgisnacht had told her: three people were in the budget, hell 30 people were in the budget. The House of Leaves was insanely profitable for an old inn hidden in the douglas fir forests of Washington state. The restaurant alone pulled in about half the business for the place while the rooms filled the other end.  
It didn’t make sense to Hexley–she could see the place being popular during the summer for tourism or the spring for fishing, but all year round the place raked in far more money than any small independent hotel should.  
She cross-referenced the operation costs for the place and found that they were low, lower than they should be by a lot. Everything here was high quality. She’d seen the beautiful kitchen chockfull of great meats and produce, but where did it come from? The invoices certainly didn't account for what she knew she saw.  
"I can't see how they're doing it unless this is a front for money laundering." Hexley said, making a mental note to return to the topic before moving onto the staff records and payroll.  
The kitchen itself had twenty full-time cooks along with fifteen waiters, waitresses, and bus-people for the dining hall. All that and there really were only three housekeeping staff. Ms. Walpurgisnacht had told the truth; only she and two other housekeepers named Zelda and Hilda were here to clean this whole place.  
“OK,” Hexley said, “that does seem like an awful lot for three people to handle. I might as well place an ad right now.” She quickly posted the job up to various job websites before closing the tab and clapping her hands. "I've got a feel for the place now." she said to herself.  
With the general management down she decided to do a little snooping and look into the “special guests” and the strange hallway. The computer told her nothing, no files or searching turned up anything for her. "That does seem just a little too obvious.", she thought to herself, so she turned to the file cabinets behind her.  
Upon standing Helxley found that she could, once again, walk normally. The mass between her thighs had returned to that of a pull-up. Internally she was glad and considered that maybe she'd imagined the added padding to her nappy. "How did I even forget about that for so long?" she wondered aloud.  
Chalking it up to more weird shit she had no explanation for she turned her attention to the three cabinets with locks on them. One held the physical copies of the hotel’s financial records. Another swung open like a door and was a false cabinet to hide a safe. Hexley remembered an email she'd gotten about the code and dialed it in carefully, ready for whatever might jump out at her. Nothing did. Inside sat stacks of money and some documents that looked like land deeds. The very bottom drawer oozed an ominous aura and something about it creeped Hexley out.  
“Management Only,” said the faceplate. Hexley tested all of the keys on the back office section of her key ring, only to find not a single one fit. On a whim, she tried the key that also unlocked the dark hall. It made sense to her; why not tie all the weird shit to one key?  
It worked and she pulled the drawer open.  
She then kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling. The drawer shouldn't have been this long, but it stretched from the filing cabinet all the way to the opposite wall.  
At this point, Hexley knew better than to be concerned about it, This place was just odd. "Dammit, today is my first day and this shit just keeps getting weirder." she thought.  
The whole cabinet was a long row of files, half of which were red, each with a name printed on them and put into alphabetical order. The others were blue and had room numbers ascending along with them. Among the alphabetized red files, in the H section, she caught sight of her name. It stood out to her and she wanted to grab it out and immediately start reading. "I've been here less than 24 hours," she said with a slight tremble in her voice, "how do they already have a file on me? Why is it in this fucking magic drawer?" Hexley's concern about the strange occurrences had returned. Seeing it so directly focused on her made her generally uncomfortable.  
*KNOCK KNOCK.*  
Hexley slammed the drawer at the sudden knocking, not wanting her snooping to be caught.  
“Hey Boss, you okay?" Aaron said from the other side of the door.  
She felt relieved that it wasn't Ms. Nacht but closed and locked the drawer anyway. He may not have been a part of whatever was going on, but walking in on Hexley messing around with supernatural drawers seemed like it could cause a lot of problems for herself and him.  
”Yeah,” she yelled back "come on in."  
Aaron walked through the door casually, his eyes scanning the room before he looked down at her. She was still squatting on the ground in her snooping position. Hexley turned to face him, revealing the slightly more childish versions of the clothes she wore before. "God I hope he doesn't notice the changes." she thought.  
“So what happened between you and Herr Housekeeper?” he asked, causing Hexley to cringe a little.  
She wasn't really sure how to respond sinc the truth felt way too private, but she couldn't outright lie to him either. “She gave me some new clothes and told me about some… pills that could help stop accidents. It really wasn't that big of a deal.”  
Aaron eyed her, and Hexley hoped she'd placed herself close enough to the truth to get away with not telling Aaron she was wearing a pull-up like she was a toddler.  
He let it go, instead expressing concern for her. “Hey, whatever. It sounds like you've had a crazy day, so why don't you head down for some dinner?” he suggested.  
She looked at the clock on the desk. Apparently two hours had passed while she was busy going through the finances and needs of the place. It was already 6:30, and her stomach rumbled.  
Hexley was indeed really hungry. “I guess I can get some dinner, what's good in town?” she asked.  
Aaron looked at her like she had three heads. “Hexley, this place is the best restaurant in Parafax. Did you miss the whole tour of the kitchen?”  
It was hard for her to believe it really was the best restaurant in town, despite the beautiful kitchen she'd already seen. She'd hardly seen anybody here since she walked through the door–did that really change once the dining hall opened? “Well if it's so busy how can I be sure I'll get a table?” she asked.  
With a chortle Aaron grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. “ Come on you dork, I keep telling you you're the manager here. You get a table no matter what.”  
Hexley pulled back a little bit. She started inwardly fuming. "Why the hell did people think they could keep grabbing me and pull me along like that?!"  
Outwardly the brunette maintained a somewhat friendly attitude although her annoyance was certainly palpable. “Okay, okay," she conceded, "I’ll go to the dining hall, but let me shut down and clean up in here first. I'll make sure to eat in-house tonight."  
Aaron released her hand once she started tugging. "Good, might as well know what you're managing, and hey I can uh, keep you company."  
Hexley started sorting the scattered papers on her desk. The awkwardness of Aaron's offer was not lost on her but she didn't have the energy for small talk after today.  
"Not tonight," she said, "I think I still need to adjust."  
"Whatever you want boss, I’ll talk to you tomorrow."  
Aaron walked out and Hexley let him go. Today had been all too weird, but she still felt bad about shunning him after all his help. She shut down the desktop and closed up all the drawers making sure to pull her keys out of the mystery drawer that she found. “I’ll be back for you for sure.” she thought.  
Upon returning to the hotel's lobby Hexley was surprised to find that it was now full of people standing in a line between the now open dining hall doors and the front entrance of the hotel. Between the doors, she saw waiters zipping back and forth. Hexley took her place at the back of the line that led up to the host's podium. She observed the clientele of her new job while patiently waiting. One by one the men and women in fancy suits and dresses in front of her were turned away or admitted by the Host.  
“Right this way Ms. Mayor.” he said, turning a woman in a smart red suit over to a waiter to be led to a table. She radiated authority, even more so than Ms. Walpurgisnacht.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Trepes no tables unreserved today.” That man was incredibly tall and his suit was so well-tailored it looked like a part of him. He huffed and turned on his heel walking right back to the front door.  
“Mrs. Jiangshi welcome to the House of Leaves, right this way.” An Asian woman in a traditional Chinese dress clapped her hands together and thanked the host with enthusiasm that would rival Samantha’s. She almost had a hop to the way she stepped. She too was led to a table.  
After all that, Hexley found herself next in line. The recognition of how out of place she felt among the fancy higher-ups she’d seen be accepted or turned away washed over her. She worried that she'd be told to eat elsewhere due to her casual attire and lack of a reservation.  
The Host looked her up and down. With slicked-back hair and a tuxedo, he looked the part for his job. This man was a gatekeeper, and he was judging her right to enter through his guard post. The harsh gaze made Hexley squirm a little.  
He waved a hand in front of his face and in between, it changed from stern judging to a kind smile. “You’re the new manager.” he said gently.  
Hexley felt the stress leave her body upon seeing that smile: she had the key to this gate, for she was master of the castle. Apparently, the word was spreading through the staff that she'd arrived and they knew to look out for her.  
The man leaned over his podium on one arm. “I’m guessing you’re hungry then, and you’ve come to eat some of Lizzie's delicious food.”  
Hexley confirmed with a nod and he winked back at her.  
"Well, there’s always a table for Management here, so bring whoever you want with you. Always a table and you always eat for free.” He said the last part in an odd little sing-song tone as he ushered her into the hall, she followed him.  
The whole room was vibrantly bright, brighter than the rest of the place. A glowing crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and oil lamps adorned each and every table, casting a permeating glow throughout the room that warmed Hexley’s heart. It was an odd juxtaposition to the dim and calm nature of the rest of the hotel.  
“So, booth or table?” the host asked.  
She looked around and decided on the private nature of a booth. “I think I’ll take a booth, nice and quiet.”  
The host laughed “Fair enough.” he said, stopping at a booth in the back of the banquet hall. Hexley scooted herself in and he leaned in real close to her ear, where he started whispering. “We’ll make this booth yours from now on. I'll make sure that if you want it, it's clear for you." He straightened up and returned to a normal voice. "I'll have a waiter to you in a few minutes. Here is a menu for you.”  
Hexley thanked him, giggling a little at his grand sweeping gestures.  
Once again, he waved a hand in front of his face. On one end was the gentle smile he’d shared with Hexley and on the other was the stern judge who welcomed guests in the hall.  
Once he'd left the Hexley cracked open the menu. She was greeted with steaks and pastas, burgers and sandwiches, soups and salads, and almost every other dish imaginable. A massive amount of food options danced across Hexley’s eyes and she wanted it all–everything crossing her gaze looked delicious to her.  
When the rushing young waiter came around she didn’t even look at him. She just started ordering “I’ll have the ribeye with the fresh clam chowder, a cobb salad, and a side of salmon gnocchi.” Upon flipping the menu to the other side she quickly perused the impressive cocktail menu before finishing her order “I will also have one Long Island iced tea as well.”  
Hexley only met eyes with the young man after she finished ordering and he looked shocked at the staggering amount of food she'd just ordered. She felt the rumble of her stomach answer before she could try to justify her appetite. “Sorry," she said, realizing the ridiculousness of her request. "I haven’t eaten all day and it has been a long one.”  
The waiter just nodded, his eyes never really leaving a shocked wide-open state, before walking away from her. “Well that’s one employee who I’ve scared now.” she thought, watching people eat and chat while she waited for her food.  
From her observations these were people who, based on their dress and mannerisms, were the movers and shakers of Parafax, Washington. Everyone around her was well-groomed with fancy dress clothes, making her take an evaluative look at the ruffled blouse and patched pants she was wearing. She resembled a child whose parents had left her alone while they hit the bar. With a sigh Hexley lightly pushed her finger into the padding around her groin.  
“Don’t you just drive the point home," she whispered quietly to the pull-up. "I feel like a damn little kid with you wrapped around me." Her hand was pressed harder into her crotch, catching a slight enjoyment from the pressure.  
"Emoceb erom hsiybab." From behind her Hexley caught a strange bit of whispering gibberish. Before she could turn to look for its source she was distracted by her hand being forced away from her groin.  
The pull-up she wore was suddenly changing. She felt the padding thicken and bulk out around her, much like it'd done in the office before.  
The newly added padding began to push her up on the booth seat and provided a softer, thicker cushion underneath her bottom.  
Involuntarily, Hexley let out a loud gasp and pushed into the new denser protection as it grew. Everything in her screamed for a way to halt the infernal process, but her worried thoughts were no help at all.  
In fact, Hexley had only succeeded in pushing the diaper into her crotch while it grew. The soft fluff moved and brushed against her sensitive lowers and her other hand shot up to her mouth to stifle a moan. The feeling of the padding expanding was extremely pleasurable and she was unable to contain herself. She looked around in a panic to see if anyone heard her when the movement around her bottom stopped abruptly.  
The world had fallen silent around her while it happened, but not one person was looking at her. Everybody just went on enjoying their dinners. "Oh god, what the fuck just happened?!" she wondered worriedly.  
The nervous waiter from before returned with her drink. “Here you go, please enjoy.” he said and Hexley snatched the drink the moment he set it down, drinking deep from the alcohol gifted to her. This was all too weird and she needed to calm down. Why not forget with some booze?  
"That's right," she thought, trying to rationalize with herself, "the nightmare is just not stopping so let’s drink the worries away, that's healthy." She'd downed the drink in moments and turned to the waiter before he left. “I’ll need another one of these please.” she said. The waiter hurried off with her order, obviously unsure of what to make of his new boss.  
She took a deep breath before examining her new plush underwear only to see that her nappy wasn't the only thing that changed. Her jeans had also expanded to accommodate the diaper, almost like the pants of a toddler. Her blouse had gotten tighter too and the hem at the bottom had tucked into her jeans. She pulled at the material to loosen it up, only to find it was connected at the bottom. Hexley had only succeeded in wedgying herself with her new onesie. In her panic she scooted in as close to the wall as possible; no matter what nobody could see this.  
With amazing speed the waiter came again, this time with the massive amount of food she’d ordered. The plates steamed and the meat glistened; they looked so beautifully prepared. Despite how good it looked, Hexley moved to tell him to take it all back that she had something else to deal with. Then came another whisper.  
“Regnuh”  
All of the sudden she was looking at the food the waiter had presented before her like water in the desert. "I haven't eaten all day. Would things get any weirder if I stopped worrying and enjoyed my food?"  
With that thought behind her, she set to eating her food instead of questioning her new outfit. Every steak bite was so juicy, the soup was perfectly creamy and no flavor was overpowering or absent. Hexley's ravenous devouring proceeded uninterrupted until every bit of food had disappeared and two more empty glasses from long island iced teas accompanied her empty plates.  
When her fork and knife were finally set down, she had no idea how she’d eaten so much. Hexley looked around at the people near her, spotting some familiar faces around her, while others had changed completely. She had no idea how long she’d been there, but she must have been so fixated on her food that she had completely lost track of time. The alcohol had hit her brain somewhere in that time and she was now also very drunk.  
Hexley felt full, but how could she have even dared to eat so much? At 5'3" and 100 pounds–soaking wet nonetheless–one person’s worth of food should have been enough, but she'd eaten for four like it was nothing. Her gaze drifted down to see that her stomach now stretched the fabric of her thin white onesie a little, its bulge pronounced from her over-indulgence. The pressure that hit her after the clouded feeling from the booze caused her to groan a little. Hexley's bladder was straining against her learned potty training.  
Another whisper graced her mind, "Xaler." it said.  
“But why?” asked the little side voice in Hexley's head,"Why hold back?"  
An unwillingness to fight the urge to pee rose within her and only the threat of making a mess stopping her. However, she was full and comfortable here and this was her booth. There’s no reason she should have to leave it for something as silly as having to pee. Suddenly Hexley remembered, "I don't have to leave, I have my bathroom right here." she thought while patting her diapered crotch. With a relieved exhale she let go, allowing warm pee to flow into the cushion around her rear.  
It didn’t leak and spread through her outfit like before. Instead, the warm feeling wrapped around her and the sogginess disappeared after a momentary swimming feeling that matched the one in her head. The diaper wicked away any moisture around her and she was only left with a tight, heated cushion wrapping her lower body. The moist padding pushed against her body, hugging her butt and groin and Hexley thought about how she'd never felt so secure before.  
An urge to grind against something filled her head; she wanted to rub her diaper and push that warmth all the way through her. Hexley could feel from a few test bounces how squishy the padding was under her and she considered straddling the booth itself to pursue her desires.  
The grumble in her stomach pulled her mind back just enough to realize how wrong the situation was. “Oh god!” Hexley’s adult voice screamed through her childish thoughts. “You just peed yourself, and you wanna masturbate in a wet diaper and you’re so full. What the hell are you doing Hexley?!” 

These are the old options I have left them here for archival but the next chapter has already been written

What happens to Hexley next?

1.She sneaks back to her room, hopefully avoiding embarrassment.  
2.She gets help from Aaron, this is way too much to handle alone.  
3.She sneaks out of the hotel, this whole place is fucking kooky!  
4.She finds Ms. Walpurgisnacht, Hexley needs answers.


End file.
